Killing two lovebirds with one Drew
by Iridescent Coconut
Summary: "We match up cute couples at camp! Then we break them apart and start over! It's the best fun ever." Drew played matchmaker in creating Percabeth, and now she plans on breaking them apart. Then, Drew sees her chance at having her rite of passage as well and she takes it, killing two birds with one stone. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Killing two lovebirds with one Drew**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO since I'm not Rick Riordan**.

**Chapter one: Reunited**

Percy's POV:

I grasped Annabeth's hand in mine and we strolled down to the lake together. I could feel the slightest breeze down by the water.

I looked over to see the breeze gently ruffling her beautiful curls so that they flew out behind her.

Not wanting to wait any longer, I broke into a run, pulling Annabeth along. She laughed and ran with me.

I was so glad that summer finally came so that camp could start again. Annabeth had been in California while I was in New York and I had really missed her.

And here she was, looking perfect as usual. I smiled to myself.

"What are smiling about, Seaweed brain?" Annabeth teased.

We suddenly came to an abrupt stop at the lake.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about this hot girl I can finally saw now at camp." I smirked.

"Percy Jackson! You are going pay for that!" she shrieked and pushed me into the water. At the last moment, I grabbed her ankles and she slipped, falling into the water as well.

I waited for her to meet me a bit farther from the shore. When she began swimming, I ducked down under the water where I didn't think she could see me and swam around behind her. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"The girl was you," I whispered into her ear. " I missed you so much."

She turned around to face me. "Ditto!" And slipped out of my arms to swim away.

"Annabeth!" I groaned but began to chase her around the lake. When I caught her that time, I wrapped my arms tightly around her waist.

"Percy. Let. Go. Of. Me." She managed to choke out.

"Not until you promise not to swim off again."I grinned.

"Argh! Fine. Just let go of me!"

I gladly did as I was told. Before she could try to find a loophole in my command which was probably highly likely, I twirled her around and pulled her closer to me, ran my fingers through her damp hair, and into a long and deep kiss.

At least until a voice annoyingly interrupted us.

"Prissy, Annie, Get your butts up here! You guys are in so much trouble!"

We both scowled at our nicknames. Especially Annabeth. She hates being called Annie. Clarisse had been calling me 'Prissy' for so long that I almost got used to it. Almost.

We silently swam over to the shore where Clarisse's bulky figure stood, impatiently waiting for us.

After I had dried both Annabeth and me, I asked her why we were in trouble.

"Oh, you aren't. I was just bored."

We groaned and grumbled but we followed her back to the cabins anyway.

After I was done shoving my clothes into the drawer (which only took about 10 seconds) I ran out of my cabin, to check if Annabeth was finished yet. I strolled across to the Athena cabin and rapped on the door. Hard. Annabeth's half-brother, Malcolm opened the door with an exasperated look.

"Percy, you don't have to knock so hard. Just a few times is okay. We all know it's you, after all, you are the only one at camp that would finish unpacking in 10 seconds before heading over to the Athena cabin."

I smirked at him. He knew me so well. "Can I come in? " I half-shouted due to excitement. He stepped back to let me in.

When I found Annabeth, She was gingerly setting her laptop down on her bed. At first I thought about scaring her to make her drop it, but then thought better of it. After all, that laptop had a lot of her hard work, not to mention a lot of Daedalus' ideas as well. So, she would probably be a bit protectiove of it and just might have to kill me if I made her drop it.

When she put it down, I hopped up onto her neatly made bed and bounce up and down just to annoy her.

"Percy! I just made that! You are lucky that you are jumping on my bed with your shoes, or I would have punched you by now. Now, get off." She shrieked as she pulled me off her bed.

"Neat freak." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" she challenged.

"N-nothing!" I didn't need an irritated Annabeth chasing after me on the first day of camp of the summer.

"That's what I thought."

The entire time, the other Athena campers watched our little banter with amused expressions before bursting out in laughs at the end.

Just for the heck of it, I turned around with my hands on my hips, a girly gesture. "What is, like, so funny?" I spoke, trying to copy those 'preppy' girls on TV.

That got them laughing harder. I even got Annabeth with a small smile threatening to peek out.

I sat down on the cabin floor behind Annabeth, who was still arranging her things. I was able to do that for about 2 seconds before I began to feel restless.

"Come on, Annabeth, aren't you done yet? I've been waiting for forever!" I whined.

"No you haven't. It's only been a couple seconds, Percy." she reminded me. "Anyways, I'm done."

"Okay. Let's go!"

"You are so childish." She let out a small laugh before leading the way out of the cabin.

Drew's POV:

_Wow. Those guys are so cute together! Maybe the cutest couple I've ever matched up!_

"Drew! What are you doing by the lake? We're supposed to unpack our bags first thing when we get to camp, and knowing you, the time that is going to take is over two hours!" Piper's screechy voice called. At least, it was screechy to me.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and walked back to my cabin. When I got to the cabin, I found an annoyed Piper waiting for me. 'Drew. Unpack. Now."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed past her while mumbling, "I thought I was the older one."

Unfortunately, she heard me. "Oh, Drew, honey. You _are_ the older one, but you aren't the cabin counselor anymore. I am."

I rolled my eyes, scoffed, but went to unpack my 7 bags. Later Argus should be coming with the bulk of my things. But for today, I only have my 20 designer outfits and 9 designer bags, which included the new Chanel design that hasn't even come out yet! Squeal! I know. My daddy is so great. I hate those awful orange t-shirts they have. I mean orange? Really? The color makes me want to puke. However, I can look great in anything. Unlike that Dumpster Girl.

I mean, who cut their own hair, but purposely makes it choppy? I didn't even know if it was possible for Aphrodite to have an ugly kid. But there she is, proving me wrong. Sure, she's got some talent, like charmspeaking, but that's all there is. Just like Silena.

I folded all my clothes neatly and placed them on my bed. Then I sorted them by color and by my personal favorites. This took an hour because I couldn't decide if my cream-colored top should go with the brown colored shirts, or white. Or should it go with the yellow? Maybe I should give it its own pile.

When I was done, I neatly stacked them into my wooden chest, one by one. When I first found my wooden chest, I thought it was too plain. So the next year, I brought my bedazzler and bedazzled every inch of it so it looked like it was covered with sparkly mosaics.

Finally, I was done. I sat down on my bed and took a good look at my cabin mates. The ones that were still here, anyways. Most of them were doing each other's hair, or gossiping. I narrowed my eyes when I saw Piper sitting in the corner chatting with Lacy, who were casting me suspicious looks every now and then. What are they talking about?

**I know Drew didn't do much in this chapter but she has an important part in this story, so I decided to include her. Anyways, please review and tell me if you think I should continue with this story!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Iridescent Coconut~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or HoO. **

**Here's Chapter 2!**

Drew's POV:

I strolled over to a bench just close enough to Annabeth and Percy to see and hear them.

Look at that lovestruck couple. Finally people begin to understand why love always overrules everything else. That's why Aphrodite is the most powerful goddess.

I can't help but feel a tiniest bit jealous. They are a couple that are clearly in love with each other, adore every little bit of the other person, even their flaws. They would die for the other person. Well, Percy would do that for anyone here at camp. But for Annabeth he would go to the depths of Tartarus, battle the worst monsters and come back. I've never had anyone that would love me so much. _I_ have never loved anyone that much.

Sure, I love my dad, but he is just someone that is supposed to be my guardian. He has never actually been there when I need him. He is just there to buy me my designer purses and clothes.

A small part in my mind is telling me…

Whenever it does that, I usually listen. But I can't do it to them. Why can't I do it? I've done it to some many others. Besides, they won't suspect me. No one ever has. They always think that its their relationship flaws. That they weren't meant for each other. These things always turn out alright in the end. But I can't help but have a bad feeling about this time.

Annabeth pulled Percy close and wrapped her arms around his neck. She whispered something in his ear. He nodded and smiled awkwardly.

I smirked, amused. He was so clumsy with girls in an adoring way.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You know the Aphrodite cabin is watching us?" I nodded and smiled to show I didn't care.

She started to chuckle softly. "That smile was so weird. Seaweed Brain!"

I tried to act like what she said offended me, but ut was long before I started to join in her laughter. Campers passing by looked at us like we were crazy, which made us laugh even harder.

I love Annabeth so much. We've been through so much together, and it just feels right to be with her. But I still remember that day when Drew...

"_Hey, Percy," a girl flounced up to me. She started smiling a flirty smile. I stepped back, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. _

"_Okay, Percy. Supposedly, you're some powerful son of Poseidon. But I don't really care about all of that hero stuff. But, as a daughter of Aphrodite, I do see the way you look at Annabeth. Come on. Admit it. You like her." She taunted._

"_I like her." I said immediately. What was I saying? I blushed._

"_Well, you finally admitted it. Even though I had to charmspeak you, it's still true!" she shrieked._

_Yeah, I was definitely not liking this girl. _

"_Well? What are you waiting for? Ask her out!" _

"_Are you kidding me? The first words she ever said to me were,' You drool in your sleep.'Of course she doesn't like me!" _

"_Mmhm. Sure. But if you aren't going to do something, I will. But, since you seem like the kind of guy to take things slow, I guess I'll have to do it your way. Oh well." She pranced off, saying something like," Aphrodite is going to be so proud!"_

Then right before the campers threw us into the lake where we shared the greatest underwater kiss of all time, I saw Drew, smirking knowingly. I mean, I am sort of grateful to Drew for doing this, but I can't help but wonder if any of this would have happened if she didn't try to help me.

Piper's POV: **( A/N: Sorry for switching POVs so many times!)**

Lacy and I watched from the cabin window as Drew made her way over where Annabeth and Percy were sitting. What she up to?

Lacy and I had been discussing what could possibly have triggered her odd behavior lately. Lacy went to the same school as Drew and she told me that she was always talking about couples and breakups and things like that. Sure, it sounded very Aphrodite-ish,, but what Drew normally goes on and on about is clothes, or how bad my hair looks.

What Drew has been talking about most often, however, is the 'rite of passage' thing for Aphrodite's children.

"Wait, has Drew had her rite of passage, yet?" I suddenly asked Lacy.

She shook her head. "No, she hasn't, which I think is weird because she is the one who promoted more of it in the Aphrodite cabin."

"So she's been going on and on about this thing and _she_ hasn't even done it yet?"

She shook her head no. We suddenly noticed the awkward silence that now hung around Cabin ten. Apparently I had spoken too loud.

"Let's go somewhere else to talk. There are too many of Drew's followers here." We silently slipped out of the room. We moved along the grass with inaudible strides and ducked behind a large tree along the very edge of the forest. I watched Drew gaze at the couple with an expression I knew too well. I remembered the day…

**(A/N: This scene takes place during the Lost Hero, the morning after Piper is claimed. But I didn't want to completely copy the scene from Rick Riordan, so I rewrote it. However, one quote is definitely the same.) **

_I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. For a moment I was confused as to how I even agreed to sleep in such a pink room. It was pink and pink and pink. Ugh. Then I remembered that I was in the Aphrodite cabin, who was my mother. I still couldn't believe that. The goddess of love? My mother?Well, I guess it did make sense that she had fallen for my father, but nothing else did._

_When remembering I was claimed by Aphrodite, I recalled the "blessing" as well. I shot out of bed, and snatched the nearest mirror. It being the Aphrodite cabin, there were plenty lying around. Looking into it, I groaned. I was still beautiful. Drew noticed me with a mirror. _

"_Oh, don't worry, hon. If you're lucky, the blessing will last at least a week. No need to worry about looking as ugly as you usually do, while you are on your little quest." I glared at her in disbelief. _

"_A week?That's awful!" I protested._

"_But it's a blessing to those around you. We don't have to look at those ugly rags you wear around." I chose to ignore that one. "Anyways, it's my turn to shower now!"she screeched as she stepped into the showering areas._

_There was a yelp of complaint, and a young girl who looked no more than eight years old, was pushed out of the bathroom, her hair still dripping with shampoo and a towel hastily draped over her shoulder. _

_I could only stare in horror, not believing that Drew treated her half-siblings so horribly, yet they still allowed her to keep the position of head counselor._

"_You guys let her treat you like this? And let her stay head counselor? Why? I can see that you all hate her for mistreating every one of you."_

"_It's not like that, see," a boy stepped out to speak, "Drew can charmspeak. That means that she can put the power of persuasion into her words."_

"_So she convinced you all to give her the position of cabin counselor? That's-" I was interrupted. _

"_Oh, no. I inherited it the role from Silena, when she died in the titan war last year. That traitor."Drew spat, coming out of the shower. _

"_Oldest in the cabin automatically gets the position." The boy from earlier muttered. _

"_Yes, that's right, hon! And I," she paused for a second, maybe to add dramatic effect?"decided to…change the way this cabin is run! Besides, Silena completely forgot what this cabin is all about!"_

"_Which is?" I prompted._

_"We match up cute couples at camp! Then we break them apart and start over! It's the best fun ever." she shrieked, "We don't get into those wars or anything! We're the Aphrodite cabin!"_

I couldn't get what she said out of my head. It kept voicing itself over and over in my thoughts._ "We match up cute couples at camp! Then we break them apart and start over! It's the best fun ever."_

No. It couldn't be. She could be that evil, could she?

Lacy noticed the change in my facial expression. "What?" she whispered like she was scared to know what I realized.

"Did Drew match up Percy and Annabeth?" I asked hoarsely.

She nodded, asking me to go on.

It played in my head again. _"We match up cute couples at camp! Then we break them apart and start over! It's the best fun ever."_

"I think she's going to break them up."

**Ooh…Piper figured it out! What's going to happen? Is Drew really going to break them up? **

**How is it so far? I'm trying to longer chapters. Like it? Hate it? Tell me in the reviews!**

**R&R, Iridescent Coconut **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO. **

**Killing two lovebirds with one Drew: Chapter 3!**

_Previously:_

_No. It couldn't be. She could be that evil, could she? _

_Lacy noticed the change in my facial expression. "What?" she whispered like she was scared to know what I realized. _

"_Did Drew match up Percy and Annabeth?" I asked hoarsely. _

_She nodded, asking me to go on. _

_It played in my head again. _"We match up cute couples at camp! Then we break them apart and start over! It's the best fun ever."

"_I think she's going to break them up." _

Piper's POV:

"Well what should we do? We can't just let her break them up!"

"Shh, she might hear you! I'm not exactly sure if we should interfere. I mean, if their relationship is really as strong as it seems, then they are made for each other and nothing that Drew could do and break them apart," I half-whispered.

Lacy shook her head."It just doesn't make any sense. Why would she want to break them up when she knows that Percabeth is Mom's favorite couple?"

I shrugged. Who knew what went on in that girl's head?

"I'm pretty sure there is more to it than just breaking them up." Lacy gave me a confused expression. "I mean, you said that it didn't make any sense why she was breaking them up, right? Well, what if she wants to do something else, but breaking them up was just the first step?"

At first Lacy just became more bewildered, but then she tilted her head to the side, processing what I was saying. "Well, what do you think she is doing?"

"I don't know, but we need to figure it out before something horrible happens."

Drew's POV: 

I couldn't decide how to break them up. Of course, if I couldn't come up with a fantastic breakup plan, then I would just have to go with the boring Plan B: Charmspeak Percy into breaking up with Annabeth.

I'd never come across a problem like this before. It was like their relationship was Drew-proof.

I could hear those idiots discussing my plan behind the tree. Did they really think I didn't hear them?

I listened for a while to see if they had gotten anything right yet.

Hmm. Well they got the breakup right, but not the most important part. But it still got a lot more complicated. Instead of having to control two people, I now have to control four.

Still, I have been in worse situations. Like that time Chiron got tired of us Aphrodite girls constantly sitting out on Capture the Flag, he made us keep playing in them until we got the flag. Thank the gods that Silena traitor knew how to fight or we would still be stuck in those games. Talk about torture.

I risked a peek at the two hiding behind the tree. Wow, that is the worst hiding place, ever. So inconspicuous. (Please note my sarcasm.)

I turned my head around. Wait, where did Percy and Annabeth go?

People are so unpredictable. I look away for a second and they walk away. Huh.

Annabeth's POV: **(A/N: I promise this is the last POV change in this chapter!)**

I was talking to Percy when I thought felt someone watching us. So, like a normal person would, I nudged Percy a little bit. Not enough so that anyone watching us would notice, but enough to get his attention.

I rested my head on shoulder and told him quietly, "I think someone is watching us."

He yawned, pretended to be stretching while nonchalantly looking over his shoulder.

"It's Drew." He whispered to me.

"Drew? Why would she – "A memory hit me before I could finish.

_I stood in the doorway of my cabin. We had just gotten back from our quest into the sea of monsters._

I remembered this. It was right before Thalia came back from being in the tree.

_I wasn't really doing much, just thinking. I could make out the figure of a girl in the distance. It was… Drew? Why would she want to see me? Unless, she wanted to see someone else. But that seemed highly unlikely, since she was staring at me, seething mad. _

_Since my half-siblings were all working on something and I didn't want to disturb them, I walked up to Drew instead of waiting for her to come to me._

"_What?!" I hissed._

_She rolled her eyes and sneered,"Oh, Annabeth. I think you and I both know why I'm here."_

"_Um, no I don't."_

"_Gasp! Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, doesn't know something!"_

_I glared at her. When Percy did it, it was funny. When Drew did it, it was annoying. _

"_Drew! What. Do. You. Want."_

"_Hmm, let's think. I. Want. Percy."_

"_Wait what?" I didn't even see that coming. _

_She chuckled, but stopped dramatically. "You heard me, honey. Sure, I'll let you guys get together, but soon enough, _he'll be mine_! _

"_Who said I liked Percy?"_

_She laughed like what I was suggesting was ridiculous. "Hun, are you kidding? Just let me know when you finally get your thoughts sorted." She skipped off. _

Drew. She always says that she gets what she wants every single time. Well, _hun_, not this time.

I motioned to Percy that we should leave, once I saw her distracted by… a tree? Didn't think she would stoop that low. We slowly snuck away.

After we did, we hid in the closest hiding spot, behind Zeus' fist. Drew was looking around in confusion as to where we were. We snickered quietly at her dumbfound expression. The conch horn blew, signaling dinner.

I pulled Percy's hand, dragging him out of our hiding place. On the way to the pavilion, I saw that Drew noticed us, but tried to act like she didn't.

**~ * skipping to the next morning * ~ **

I woke up quite early for me. It was 7:30, so everyone was still asleep. There really wasn't much for me to do. Chiron was probably the only one awake and I really didn't want to bother him, so I just took a stroll Just around the area where the cabins were.

I used to do this all the time before Percy came. Back then, I was just obsessed with training, training, training. The only time I ever stopped to think about raining was when I was either dreaming about getting a quest, or Luke.

I don't even know why I ever thought I had a crush on him. The way he acted towards me just showed that he thought of me as a sister. And I knew I loved him, just didn't know that it was a brotherly love.

A lot of people think that he was a traitor, but they never think about how he sacrificed himself to save us. In the end he realized that we were right. And he fixed it, so that made him a hero. He wasn't evil, just misguided.

I just don't really understand what motivated him to join Kronos' side. He claimed that it was because our parents ignored us completely and just wanted us to do their dirty work for them. I mean, a lot of us thought that, but that isn't really important enough to make us want to betray our parents. I always had a slight suspicion that there was something else.

I knew Luke before we came to Camp Half-Blood. I mean the real Luke. Not the one that kept ranting about how our parents were so horrible. He cared for Thalia and me, stood up for us even though it meant putting himself in danger. The three of us, we were a real family. I never really felt like that with anyone. Not the Athena cabin, not my real family in San Francisco. If one of us had a weakness, one of the others covered for them.

But that life was ruined when Grover brought us to Camp Half-Blood. I mean, I don't blame Grover, but Luke was just never really the same. When Thalia died, our family was broken. Luke and I were still friends, but things were never really the same between us again.

But then Luke went on his quest and came back completely different. When we talked, he would always manage to make a reference as to how ignorant our parents were, how they never cared about us. So he joined Kronos.

But then Thalia came back. A while after that, Luke came to me, begging me to help him. What was that about? He was obviously realizing his wrongdoings, but it was obviously too late for him. He had chosen his path.

I sometimes just wish that the three of us would just go back to the way we used to be, but it's impossible. For one thing, Luke is dead. Second, Thalia is lieutenant of the hunters. Third, I could never leave Percy.

I stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin and peeked though a crack in the neon pink curtains. I usually ignore this cabin, rush by it as fast as possible. Something just caught my eye this time.

Everything was dark in the cabin. But in the corner, I could see someone hunched over under the covers, with a flashlight.

Wonder who that is. And what they are doing.

**Hello, guys! **

**Reviewers: ****Ares'sbestlittleTaunter**** , ****Soccerlover5959****, and guests Ivan and Kaycee. **

**Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Thanks to those that favorite and followed: ****NikiD1233****, ****Soccerlover5959****, ****Ares'sbestlittleTaunter****. **

**Okay bye!**

**~ Iridescent Coconut~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot.**

**Chapter 4! Please check the author's note at the end. **

_Previously: _

_I stopped in front of the Aphrodite cabin and peeked through the crack in the neon pink curtains. I usually ignore this cabin, rush by it as fast as possible. Something caught my eye this time. _

_Everything was dark in the cabin. But in the corner, I could see someone hunched over under the covers, with a flashlight._

_Wonder who that is. And what they are doing. _

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

I moved a little to see better. Unfortunately for me, the person caught it in the corner of their eye, my shadow silhouetted against the pink curtains. They immediately turned the flashlight off, but kept their face hidden under the cover.

Darn... I wanted to see who it was. Whatever, Piper could definitely tell me later.

By then there were scattered campers out and about. I walked to the Poseidon cabin, where Percy was most likely still dead to the world.

I slid the door open and was surprised to see his bed empty. However, there wasnt any sign if lie in the entire cabin.

"Miss me?" I could almost hear the smirk in his voice.

I turned around quickly to make sure he was clothed. Last time he did this, he was only wearing his boxers. Fortunately for me, he was wearing his camp t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Sure...and boost your ego even more?"

He shrugged and opened the cabin door for me. Together we walked down to the pavilion to eat breakfast. We grabbed our food, I dropped some scrambled eggs into the fire for Mom, and sat down at the Athena table. All my siblings chattered around me, but I tuned them out and watched the Aphrodite table.

Lacy was talking with a group of her friends, the boys just chatted by themselves. Piper and Drew sat alone, each on one end of a bench. Piper seemed fo be thinking hard about something, and Drew was just zoned out completely and picking at her food.

When I finished eating and stood up to leave, Malcolm stopped me and asked, "Hey, Annabeth. You alright? You seem a little out of it today."

I wanted to tell him what was going on. I really did. But I lied instead and told him everything was fine. Malcolm shouldn't have to be burdened with the problems of a teenage girl. I'd talk to one of my friends later.

I headed over to archery practice and shot a couple of arrows before the rest of my cabin joined me. From then on, I tried to focus on training and block everything else from my mind like I used to. It was no use. I guess that Seaweed Brain changed me and made it harder for me to focus. Now is that a good thing or bad thing?

I guess it could it could be a good thing since I can multitask now, but it's also a bad thing since training used to be the one thing that got me to take my mind off of my problems.

I guess a lot of people noticed my behavioral change and stayed out of my way. So for the entire day, I didn't have anyone to rant to and I was itching to talk to Piper.

After my training, I immediately jumped up and ran to Piper's cabin.

"Piper? Piper, are you there?" I whispered to myself looking through the window, again. All I saw was Drew sitting on the ground, her back leaning against the wall, holding a paper looking atnit mournfully.

Despite our past, I wanted to help her in some way. Cautiously, I pushed open the door. When Drew noticed my presence, she jumped up immediately and kicked the paper under a bed. No, not just a paper, but a picture.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here." she spat out.

I took a step back, unaware that she was going to react that way.

"Hey, I just wanted to see if there was anything wrong. Your expression looked pretty depressed when I walked by." She rolled her eyes.

"Sure. Don't pretend like you weren't spying." she scoffed.

I ignored her and just walked out. Drew is such a bi-atch...? Pardon my language.

I hung out in my cabin for the rest the day, reading and drawing blueprints.

* * *

I heard someone knock on the door and slowly slid it open. I glanced up from my work.

"Oh, hey, Piper."

"Hi Annabeth. I have something to tell you." I raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything, waiting for her to continue.

Instead, she walked over and sat next to me on my bed.

We sat in silence for a while. I stared at the collage of picture that I made last year of Percy and me. There were about twenty pictures of all of my favorite memories. My favorite one was right in the middle.

It was a picture of Percy and me at the campfire. Since it was nightime, the backround was dark, and our faces were lit up from the fire. I was looking at the camera, smiling warmer than I ever had before. Percy looked at me instead of the camera. His gaze, it reminded me of everything good in life. I knew from the picture that he was absolutely in love with me. I used to come here and just stare at the picture whenever I felt insecure about our relationship.

I would remember the day that the picture was taken and just about drown in the happy memories.

_"Percy! Tell me where we're going? Please?" I begged. He had tied a blindfold over my eyes. _

_He chuckled. "Sorry, Wise Girl. Not this time." _

_"Well, you better not lead me into a tree." I grumbled._

_"I won't." he assured me. I thought he was leading me towards the forest. However, when he took off my blindfold after a couple minutes of walking. _

_I took a look around and was immediately breathless. We were standing on the edgeof the lake. There were lights hung on the trees that stood on the pereimeter of the lake. The lights reflected into the lake so that that water itself looked alive. It wasnt completely nighttime, the perfect time for a beautifl sunset. Right next to the water Percy had set up a picnic. _

_While I was looking around, Percy had walked over and sat down on the blanket. _

_"Join me?" I walked over and sat next to him. _

_"PB&J?" i rolled my eyes. _

_"Let me guess, you made these all by yourself."_

_He grinned proudly. "Yep." she said, popping the 'p'._

_We talked and joked around until we decided to go back and join the other at the campfire._

_When we got there, we realized we had missed the sing-a-long and just settled for smores and just chatting. It was the first time the fire had been golden for a long time. Everyone was in high spirits. The war had been over for a year now and there were no signs of a new one coming. The Romans hadmade peace with us, so Chiron was happy. Me, I had everything I would have wanted: a perfect boyfriend, a family that accepted me and loved me, and a road ahead of me that I knew I wanted to take._

"Annabeth?" I looked up. One of the youngest girls in my cabin, Taylor, stood in the doorway with large anxious eyes. "Chiron said to come to the Big House now."

I glanced at Piper and we both jumped up and sprinted to the Big House with Taylor not far behind us.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry for the cliffie. If you review asking me about it, I'll give you some hints. **

**Not my best chapter, and pretty short also. So... sorry, again. **

**Can i get more reviews? Please? I'll post a longer chapter next time.**

**Until then,**

**~Iridescent Coconut~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update, I just had my first week of school and things were busy. **

**Here's Chapter 5.**

* * *

Annabeth's POV:

When we reached the Big House, I saw Chiron standing on the porch in the front with a graven expression. My mind immediately began wandering and calculating possibilities of what could possibly have happened.

The most obvious one would be if someone got hurt. It could really be anyone, since Chiron seemed to call for me whenever any camper was hurt. However, depending on his expression, this was probably someone that was more associated with me.

"Percy?" I guessed, closing my eyes, waiting for the answer I knew was going to be yes. Why did he have to be such a seaweed brain?

"Uh, no. Actually, it's Piper and Drew."

"Drew? What happened?"

"They got into a disagreement of a sort and they are both calling for you. Well, actually Piper is calling you and Drew is against her wishes."

"Okay. Where are they? He led me into a room where Rachel used to stay before she became our oracle and moved in the cave.

Piper laid on the bed, propped up with pillows, and Drew sat on the couch, in better condition than Piper. Both were covered in cuts, scratched, and bruises. Nothing too bad.

"Hey, Piper." I sat down on the edge of her bed. Drew groaned loudly.

"Ugh, Piper! Why'd you have to call her? you know it's just going to make this worse."

Piper rolled her eyes and just ignored her.

There was a tense silence that filled the room. I really had no idea what was going on; I figured it was no big deal, piper and Drew had frequent disagreements even though none of them came as close to fighting is this one. We heard loud footsteps in the next room, then the door of this room exploded open to reveal a red-faced Percy who must have been running because he was breathing hard.

"So...um.. What's going... on?"He said between gasps of air. Piper and I took one look at each other and burst out into fits of giggles. Percy looked utterly confused, while Drew glared at us from the corner of the room. She huffed and stormed out of the room.

I immediately stopped laughing and frowned. "So, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Tell you? No, nothing to tell you. You're my friend and I just need you here, that's all." she said a little too quickly. Percy watched this short exchange with wide eyes.

"Um, should I go?" he asked, still bewildered. I cracked a smile.

"Sure, you can stay if you want. It's okay, right?"

"Yeah." she assured me quietly.

"Okay." Percy sat down where Drew once sat.

The rest of the afternoon was filled with laughs, jokes and Percy being a Seaweed Brain.

* * *

_The next day:  
_

I walked down to Percy's cabin. I was searching for a place to talk to him in private, and his cabin was the perfect place.

"Percy?" I poked my head in through the doorway. The cabin seemed unusually quiet today. There was no one.

I cautiously opened the door and stepped in, drawing my knife. Percy was almost always in here if he wasn't training, or with one of his friends. He couldn't be there though, since I told him to meet me here.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. There's no need for you to take put your knife." His voice came out from behind me.

I whipped around to face him, glaring with my intense stare that would probably overwhelm him.  
"Were you going to scare me _again_?"

He smiled cheekily. "Yup. So?"

"Ugh, never mind. I have to lecture you about this almost every time I come here, and you never listen, so what's the point?" I mumbled and went to sit on one of the beds in the cabin.

"So, what'd you want to talk about? ...You are breaking up with me or anything, are you?" he added quickly.

"No, no, no. it's just that I have a feeling that there is something going on with Drew. Piper knows about it, but won't tell me."

He furrowed his brow. "I'm guessing you have some guesses as to what is going on?"

"Well, sort of. I mean, I'm not exactly sure and I don't know enough information to make an educated guess."

Percy stood up shakily and walked over to his bed so that he was right across from me, and sat down. "Y-you don't know something?" He asked nervously, then his face broke out into a grin. "Ha! I have waited for the day when a child of Athena doesn't know something! Whoo!"

"Percy ! Don't scare me like that! I thought it was something serious! You drama queen."

"I know, right?"He asked in a sassy tone and laughed hysterically. I rolled my eyes, bit my lip to keep from laughing, but I couldn't help it; his laughter was so contagious.

"Wow, Percy. Wow. Now, I forgot what I was going to say. Thanks a lot..." I paused for a a moment. "Ooh, wait. Okay. Anyways, when you were having your 'laugh attack,' i was kind of thinking."

"Only you, Annabeth. Only you would be thinking about something while laughing." I rolled my eyes at his remark before continuing on.

"Anyways, doesn't the Aphrodite cabin have a ... reputation for ... um, kind of meddling with other peoples' relationships?" He nodded. "Well, what if they're gonna do that with ours?"

"Well, what are you going to do?"

"You mean, what are _we_ going to do?"

"What?" He looked utterly confused.

"Come on, Percy. That's the dramatic moment where I put on an evil smile and you do too, then we set up and evil plan to defeat the enemy!" I shook my head. "Ugh. I have been spending way too much time with you."

"But that's a good thing, right?" He piped up.

"I guess."I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"You missed."He narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"Yeah, right. You wish... Okay, maybe later." I added after seeing his crestfallen face that was probably fake. Sure enough, his face popped back to its usual smiley expression.

"So... What _are _we going to do?" he asked me after a moment of hesitation.

"Break up?" I suggested.

"What?! But you said you weren't going to break up with me! I can't believe this is happening! I thought you loved me! I just..." He got up and started to run away, but I grabbed his hand.

"Not for real! Just acting like we broke up while we are 'plotting' against the Aphrodite cabin!"

He stopped and stared at me for a moment and mouthed,'Ohh...' then sat back down and warned me," Don't scare me like that ever, ever again."

"Yeah, sorry. Bad choice of words for me, I guess."

"Ya think?"

"Mhmm. Anyways, so is it a plan?"

"What?"

"Percy!" I couldn't believe him.

"I was just joking. Chillax."

* * *

**Yes, I do know this is late. Really late, in fact, but I was going to update last week but the computer shut down along with my document. So... Sorry!**

**~Iridescent Coconut~**

**- Oh, and guess what? It's almost my birthday! Yay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**How's this: I won't tell you whose POV this is in, but if you guess it, then you get a sneak peek of the next chapter if you have an account. It's only the first POV of this chapter.**

**Oh, and I'm so excited! One Direction's song, 'Live while ****We're Young' is so awesome!  
**

* * *

I creaked through the wooden floors of the cabin, searching for something, anything, that would help me figure out what Drew was thinking. Her area of the cabin seemed so neat at first, but then I noticed there were piles of folded up papers under her bed. I reached for them, but they were stashed all the way against the wall, so I couldn't reach them. I would need to use something, but what?

I didn't have very much time left. She might come back early. I quickly swiped a handheld mirror from one of the vanities that held them.

You might be picturing one of those puny ones that is bedazzled all over the back. No, remember we are in the Aphrodite cabin here, right? So these handheld mirrors are a bit bigger than the size of your face, huge in comparison to the normal tiny ones.

Anyways, the part that you hold, that was about the length of one of those wrapping paper rolls that every kid likes to play with. Then as I thought about it, it was too big to really use as a normal handheld mirror.

I was able to use this thing to scrape out the pile of little notes under Drew's bed. Ac couple flew out and littered the floor around me. I grabbed the closest strip of paper to me -it had landed on my knee- and stared at it, my heart beating loudly because there was almost no way I could cover up that I had been through Drew's stuff in time for when she came back.

I critiqued the scrap that laid in my hand.

What, what?

What the heck is going on?

Wow, this changes things.

I searched through so many of the paper in the clutter on the ground. They all told the same story.

The crisp and ripped paper in my hand held the word that was scrawled in Drew's purple pen:

_Percy._

* * *

**Drew's POV:**

I stormed into my cabin, slamming the door, causing quite a rattle. I didn't bother to turn the lights on just so that I could feel more alone and sink into my private thoughts. I felt my way around to where I thought my bed was and sat down, slumping down against the far end of the bed which was up against the wall.

I reached in to my wooden chest for my pen and notebook, only to find that they weren't there. and my chest seemed to have a...bit shortage of clothing. I really didn't think anything of it, since many of the poorer daughters of Aphrodite liked to steal my designer clothing to finally have something nice to wear. I would just have to yell at them later.

The sun was shining through the cracks in the curtains, casting thin shades of light all over the room, but not so much as to light the room up. However, it cast over the edge of a... scrap of paper?

I reluctantly stood and walked over to it, denying that it was what I knew it was.

I knelt low to the ground and peered at the scrap of paper lying on the ground before picking it up.

The crisp and ripped paper in my hand held the word that was scrawled in purple pen:

_Percy._

* * *

I sat at the Aphrodite table at dinnertime, scrutinizing everyone. I thought about anyone that would actually have a motive to go through my stuff, but then realized that really, everyone had a motive to go though someone else's stuff: to find out more about them, a.k.a. become a stalker.

_I really need a best friend here at camp._

Yes, that was a pretty random thought, but it was true. here at camp, I really had no friends. Sure some people were "nice" to me, but that was because they were scared of me.

_If I had a best friend..._

I I had a best friend I might actually enjoy camp more. I'd actually have someone to talk to and have someone to help in doing these things.

"Drew?" I snapped my head around to face the little girl.

"What?" I spat. She cowered from me slowly.

I kept my intense steely stare on her until she told Piper she was full and ran away. I rolled my eyes, _people keep running away from their problems these days._

Then again, if she stayed, I probably would have yelled at her or just slapped her.

"Drew." This time it wasn't the voice of a young and timid girl, but instead the firm voice of-

"Piper, what do you want?"

"Drew, I saw what you did there with Lucy. She's only 7, for Zeus's sake!"

"Well, if she's so young, then shouldn't she have come later to Camp Half-Blood? We all came at 12, except for you."

"It doesn't matter," she retorted," 'cause everyone should be treated the same way."

"Yeah, exactly. I'm treating her the same way as I do everyone else. Besides, if 'everyone should be treated the same way,' then I should treat her the same no matter what age she age, right? That's what you said, so I shouldn't give her a break even if she's 'only' 7 years old?"

She paled. Yep, I got her that time.

"Well... Just... Ugh!" she pushed past me to storm back to the cabin, the same what Lucy did. _Yeah, people just run away from their troubles. Pathetic._

* * *

I crawled into my covers, loving the feeling of my silky pajama bottoms. This time, they were turquoise. This was partially the reason why I was so happy; since I had never known I could pull off turquoise so well.

I yelled,"Lights out!"

Everyone turned and stared at me, since most people hadn't even had their turn at the bathroom, mostly since I was there.

I shrugged at them and just stood up and turned off the lights manually.

Piper turned them back on, and stared at me pointingly. **(A/N: My computer says that's not a word, but whatever.) **

She was leaning against the wall and was giving me the are-you-crazy look.

"What?!"

"Drew, you don't care about anyone but yourself. You act horribly to everyone. You are cruel, selfish, heartless, greedy, bitter, cold-blooded and just plain mean."

"I have no idea what you are going on about. This is all stuff I've heard before, and it doesn't bother me."

"This is what I'm saying, and pay attention when I say this 'cause I am speaking for the entire cabin here. Drew, get out!"

I sat there, in bed, not quite processing what she was saying.

"W-what?"

She smirked triumphantly and spoke in a clear voice," Drew, you are no longer welcome in this cabin."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me." She snorted. _At least that's what it sounded like to me._

"Ugh, fine. You guys are all a bunch of losers anyways." I said harshly pushing past with with my newest designer purse in hand.

"Mmhm. Good luck finding someone who will let you sleep in their cabin."

"Remember I can charmspeak!" I yelled over my shoulder, swallowed into the nothingness of the pitch black night.

* * *

"Percy?" I poked my head through the doorway. I couldn't see anything at all.

"Mm?" He responded groggily.

"Hi, they kicked me out of my cabin. can I stay in your cabin?"

"Sure, whatever, as long as you're gone in the morning, so Annabeth doesn't get mad at me, I don't care. I just want to slee-" he interrupted himself with a series of loud snores. I smiled and chuckled softly and tried to ignore how he'd mentioned Annabeth.

I chose the bed right next to Percy's and laid down quietly. I thought about what he said, and it completely contradicted the fact of how Annabeth and he had broken up a few days ago.

It took quite a while to get adjusted to the darkness and to be able to see better.

Aww, Percy looked like such an angel when sleeping, with the drool and all (touch of sarcasm). My favorite part of him was still those beautiful green eyes, but those were hidden when he slept. As I watched him toss and turn, though, I finally understood how it was that his hair was so messy. He would lay on one side long enough for his hair to settle flopping in that direction, then turn the other way. No wonder he would always complain about having messy hair.

I didn't know how long I stayed there, just lying in bed. I dozed off for a little bit and when I woke up suddenly to a thrashing noise.

"Percy! What were you thinking, letting Drew into your cabin!" She turned,and seeing that I was awake. "I meant, hello Percy. How's it going? I see you're going out with Drew now?"

_Suspicious._

"Yes, Annabeth, that's right. Percy and I are going out now." I laid my arm over his shoulder. "So..." I waved her away,"You can leave now and leave _us_ to be."

She gave Percy a weird look and left.

Percy immediately turned toward me. "What the Hades was that? We are not dating. I didn't even know it was you that came in last night."

_Ouch._

He turned to leave, but I grabbed his shoulder, and said,"Look, Percy, I'm really sorry, but it was just the way that she was acting, it just made me snap at her like that. I swear it didn't mean anything. Can we just start over?" _  
_

He stared at me with those gorgeous eyes and told me exactly what I wanted.

"Sure."

* * *

**...And that's a wrap!**

**There ya go, chapter 6.**

**Remember to guess what POV the first part of the chapter is in! youcan PM me your guess, or put it in the reviews.  
**

**Until then...  
**

**~Iridescent Coconut~  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

_"Yes, Annabeth, that's right. Percy and I are going out now." I laid my arm over his shoulder. "So..." I waved her away,"You can leave now and leave us to be."_

_She gave Percy a weird look and left._

_Percy immediately turned toward me. "What the Hades was that?! We are not dating! I didn't even know it was you that came in last night!"_

_Ouch._

_He turned to leave, but I grabbed his shoulder, and said,"Look, Percy, I'm really sorry, but it was just the way that she was acting, it just made me snap at her like that. I swear it didn't mean anything. Can we just start over?"  
_

_He stared at me with those gorgeous eyes and told me exactly what I wanted._

_"Sure."  
_

Annabeth's POV:

"Percy?" I stepped into the cabin. I saw him, tangled up inside the sheets. I surveyed the room, but froze when I saw that there was another occupied bed. Stepping closer, I recognized the face halfway buried into the pillow. I freaked. Immediately.

"Percy! What were you thinking, letting Drew into your cabin!" I pulled the tangle of sheets off of him and shook him awake.

"Wahh?" he mumbled.

"Y-you... Urg!" I turned, and noticed she was staring at me with a somewhat glare, nothing compared to mine, of course. Remembering that we had "broken up," I spoke quickly,"I meant, hello Percy. How's it going? I see you're going out with Drew now?" trying to hide my emotions.

Drew smirked at me, which of course made me want to slap her, but I restrained myself.

"Yes, Annabeth, that's right. Percy and I are going out now. _So...you can leave now and leave us to be._"

_What?_

_Um..._

_Did you mean that?_

_Oh no you didn't!_

While in my mind I was screaming, I composed my self and walked out the door because if I stayed in that room, I might just have to kill someone. Not mentioning any names, of course.

I swiftly ran to my room -thankfully, it was empty- and screamed all my emotions into a pillow for a few seconds. I regained my breath and dropped to my knees on the floor. I leaned my head against the back of the headboard of someone's bed. I stared blankly into space.

Would he really stoop that low? First of all, he would technically be cheating on me. Secondly, we technically only "broke up" a few days ago. why would he let Drew sleep in his room only a few days after they started going out? Third of all, he-

"Annabeth!" he gasped as he burst through the door.

"What!?" I choked out.

"I just...Look, I didn't even know it was her! I would never, ever cheat on you. she never did anything, she just needed a place to sleep! I swear!"

I switched my position so I was no longer sitting on my knees, and buried my face in the crook of my arms, which laid on my knees. I wanted to believe him, I really did. But this is Drew that we're talking about, right?

Besides, I couldn't simply believe that Drew had spent the night and hadn't tried anything. there was no way, not after what I found in her cabin.

_The crisp and ripped paper in my hand held the word that was scrawled in Drew's purple pen:_

_Percy._

There was no more hope for us, Percy and me, to get back together again. What competition did I have against a beautiful Aphrodite girl like her? She was everything that I wished I was, except the part about where she was never helpful on the battlefield. Unlike other Aphrodite girls, she was cunning, and could charmspeak. How was I special, really. All I had was wisdom. Percy had powers over water. Katie could make plants grow. Leo could set himself on fire. Hades, some mortals could be as _smart_ as I was!

I found myself rocking myself to sleep, while humming a couple depressing songs, that I didn't even keep track of. Right before I fell asleep, I heard myself singing,"_If we could only have this life for one more day, if we could only turn back time._" **(A/N: Moments by One Direction)**

* * *

I woke up to a conch horn, calling us for, lunch? Dinner? Or maybe the campfire.

I got up, dusted myself off, and stared at myself in the mirror.

I was a mess. I quickly ran a brush through my hair, and flicked some water at my tear-stained face. No use. I normally didn't care about my ooks, but this would show Drew, heck, it would show everyone that I was weak. I would never, do that.

One of my siblings carried some makeup -I forgot what it was called, since I didn't care for such matters- that covered up my tear-stained face.

When I was done, I strolled confidently to the pavilion as if there was nothing wrong in my life. Nothing. At. All.

However, long before I got to the pavilion, it came to my mind that it was long before even lunchtime. And the only other time they blew the conch was to- Oh, gods. I stumbled aimlessly around the camp and found my way to the Big House.

Piper ran out the door, and left the door open. There was no one in the Big House. Piper stared at me with a panicked look on her face, but didn't say anything as she sprinted past me.

I stood there, shocked, so it took me awhile to catch up to her.

"Piper? Piper! Where are you going? What happened?"

She turned her head to face me, but she simply shook her head.

What?

I jogged alongside her, while we reached the edge of the woods.

When we reached the cliff that I didn't know were there, I pulled Piper's shoulder back and demanded an answer to my question.

"Annabeth, there's no time! We have to go, or he's gonna die!"

_Gonna die? Not Percy, surely._

We ran for a little while more, and she stopped abruptly at one point.

"What? Keep going!" I urged her on.

"This is it."

"B-but there's no one here."

She took one more step towards the edge of the cliff and pointed down.

_Down...So either they fell off, or attempted suicide._

"Well, how are we getting down there?"

"Watch."

She jumped off the cliff. I waited for her to scream, but she didn't. I peered down and saw some kind of mist thing that was carrying her gently down. Okay, what the Hades? I jumped as well. The feeling was indescribable. the worry about hitting my head on the rocks below was infinite.

The rocks... the person must have fell and hit their head on the rocks. As the cloud caught me in mid-fall, I was able to get a good look around. There were many people swarming around, mostly paramedics. However, I couldn't see who was hurt and Piper had disappeared as well.

I followed the stream of paramedics from Apollo's cabin and reached where they were gathering. Chiron stood there, over a body that wore an orange t-shirt and jeans. Nothing out of the ordinary for campers, nothing to help identify the person except for his gender.

"Who is it?" I asked one of the paramedics.

He looked at me in disgust and asked,"What are _you_ doing here? You're the cause of this! Go away, Annabeth!"

I wished he hadn't said my name.

Upon hearing this, several people began yelling at me about how this was my fault.

How could it possibly be my fault? I hadn't even done anything significant today. Well, except for...

I jolted upright. The boy was Percy. Of course it was. After I broke up with him, he must have come and jumped over the cliff, not seeing the rocks, only the rough ocean waves.

I wasn't that arrogant, really, to think that a boy would jump over a cliff for me, but it was the only thing that made any sense at all.

Great, Percy could be dead right now and it would be all my fault. Of course they wanted me away from him. I had only one question. How did they know that it was because of me?

Percy would be unconscious, so he couldn't have told them. Who could it be?

I scanned the crowd and zeroed in on a girl that definitely wasn't from the Apollo cabin, since she wore a designer parka with her hair braided in an elaborate pattern. Yep, it was Drew.

Sure, I wanted to go and punch her face out, but that would make me look even worse. After all, she was really the cause of all this.

She turned around, feeling my gaze on her, probably. Her eyes ,locked with mine and she smirked, then went back to being genuinely (100%), concerned about Percy's well-being, and not at all about how great her hair looked.

I was so immersed in my thoughts that I somehow found my way back to the top of the cliff and dawdled back to the cabin. Finding nothing to do, I took out my drawing pad and began sketching something random.

As the minutes dragged on, the sketch took the form of statue. I thought it was a god, but then I recognized the face. It was Percy.

I'll admit, it was slightly weird that I was doing that weird thing that Rachel does with her paintings, but hey, as long as it works, right?

I woke up to a bright and hopeful day this morning, and look what I did to it. It's been turned a... a dark hurricane that brings down everyone.  
Nevertheless, I wouldn't allow Drew to win this. She couldn't barge into my life and ruin everything, take everything I valued.

* * *

**Okay, so in the previous update, I talked about the whole guessing the POV. Well, a lot of people guessed Piper, but t was Annabeth (if you didn't get that from the chapter above.) **

**Anyways, until next time...  
**

**Iridescent Coconut  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**This POV's going to be pretty obvious...**

With my head hung hopelessly, I wandered away from Annabeth's cabin. What the Hades was I going to do without her? She was my everything. I kind of understood why she was mad at me, but I just wish she had heard me out. Call me a jerk for telling Drew that it was okay, but it hurt me just as much as Annabeth. Looking back on it, I realized I should have done something, anything to punish Drew for ruining things between Annabeth and me.

Yeah, Drew was mean, I heard a lot of Aphrodite kids complaining about her, but I never realized it because she never actually acted particularly mean to me in any way, really. She was manipulative as well. I didn't even mean to forgive her, but I was still in a state of shock that it was Drew, (Drew!) that had come to my cabin And didn't really think when I said I would forgive her.

Why would I want to forgive her? Oh, right. She can charmspeak. _Almost_ forgot that. If only Annabeth would see that it wasn't _all _my fault. Maybe a little, for letting some random girl into my cabin, but it was in the middle of the night, and I wanted to go back to sleep. I wasn't really in the mood for yelling at someone to get out.

If only I wasn't so stupid. If only Drew wasn't so evil. If only Annabeth was a little more forgiving.

_Forgiving of what? That her boyfriend let another girl into his room? As always, Annabeth was right, and Seaweed Brain had done something stupid. Annabeth deserved someone better than you. _

She was probably thinking about how stupid I was, that we _faked_ a break up, and didn't actually break up. That it didn't give me the right to cheat on her. _  
_

I walked without noticing where I was going, but I was awakened from my thoughts by a rustling in the trees. The trees in the... oh gods, I walked right into the woods and got lost. Great.

I braced myself and took out _Anaklusmos. _Peering into the vast nothing ahead, I wondered what was beyond there -this was the area that no one had been to.

Once I was sure there was nothing coming, I took a deep breath and plunged forward. At least there was something to keep my mind off of Annabeth.

It was darkness. Suffocating darkness that enveloped me made my vision blur, even though I couldn't see. I used the sword's faint glow to guide me through.

Yep, Chiron was going to get so mad at me. No, not mad, furious. And I'd never seen Chiron be more than panicked because he often covered it up.

Of course, if he did let his emotions get in the way of him, Annabeth would take care of... Hades, I thought about her again. It was so hard to not let her influence my thoughts, yet it was so hard to ignore her in my mind... to ignore her beautiful hair that encircled her angelic face. That expression of amusement went she had to explain something to me because I didn't understand it. That determined look on her face when she was slashing with her dagger.

We'd been to so many places together. I called for a quest to save her.

I quickly pinched myself. _Bad Percy. Thinking too much about Annabeth will make you... probably collapse into sobs._

There wasn't anything here at camp that didn't remind me of her.

* * *

At the arena,

_ I used to practice there to release all my emotions of how frustrated I was to being a son of the sea god. Everyone expected so much of me, and I was so scared that I would let them down. Their expectations were so high after the Titan war, and they increased after the Giant war. Couldn't they understand that I didn't do this by myself, but I had the help of so many other demigods and gods?_

_And so out of all the times I had gone to the arena to kill dummies, Annabeth showed up at the time I needed her most. _

_"Hey, Annabeth." Doesn't the Athena cabin train later in the day?" _

_"Yeah, we do. But I just passed by outside the entrance of the arena, and I heard you just releasing all your anger on the dummies. Care to explain?" _

_I whacked the head off the last dummy in the section and turned to face her. _

_I sat down right where I was, "criss-cross applesauce" as my annoying kindergarten teacher would put it. I patted the space on the floor next to me and gestured for her to sit._

_"So, how's it going?" I stalled._

_"Just get to the point, Kelp Head."_

_"I... No, I can't." _

_"Percy! C'mon. Why can't you tell me? You tell me everything." _

_"So does everyone else." I pointed out. Except the Aphrodite and Hermes cabin because they're usually up to no good. _

_"Please? Is it embarrassing? I promise I won't laugh." She urged on._

_"No, it's not embarrassing, but its is kind of... Not heroic. So I guess it is kind of embarrassing." _

_She smiled knowingly as if she already knew what I was hinting at._

_"Don't worry, Perce. They all experience that. Give yourself a break, won't you?" She stood up, and held out her arm to beckon me. _

_"Still... It helps to come here and fight." _

_"Fine. Your sword against my knife?" she suggested and walked to the corner of the arena where they stored the armor. Walking back, she swiftly pulled it on and adjusted all the straps. _

_When she was ready to go, she held a countdown, but I braced myself anyway in case she came at me early._

_"One." _

_"Two." _

_"Three." _

_Fighting Annabeth was tiring. She knew all the tricks I had, and caught all of them. Then she would come up with one that was new to me, or I just forgot it._

_Still, it helped me get my mind off of that 'unheroic moment.' _

* * *

I continued through the darkness, seeing light ahead. What was it going to be? The light seemed so beautiful to me, after being surrounded by the darkness for so long. How long had been, really? Was it hours? Minutes? Surely it wasn't day, but you never knew in the demigod world. It could have been like the Labyrinth, for all I knew.

Itching to be able to see clearly again, I sprinted into the light and suddenly felt myself falling. Maybe I should have checked to see if there was going to be a ground underneath me first... Too late now. Can't change your mind if you're already flying through the free fall. **(A/N: Taylor Swift!) **Even though I sensed the ocean down beneath me, there was something that separating me with the water.

The cliff was huge. Either it was so tall that it took me about five minutes to drop from the top to the jagged rocks below, or it was just in slow motion because I was falling to my death. Either way, I passed out right after the excruciating pain of sharp edges stabbing into my back. However, I did manage to roll off into the sea, allowing myself to sink to the bottom before everything went black. My last thought was,_'I hope someone finds me. Even if its a merman_.'

Vivid dreams or fighting a monster? I would rather kill a dozen hydras even in my condition than dream about my breakup (this time for real, not the fake one) with Annabeth, but with horrifying qualities added to it.

The first dream I had was that Annabeth stormed into my cabin and seeing Drew, she pulled me out of bed and stabbed a knife into my heart. Short anf simple, yes. But effective? Extremely. It did feel like that, earlier. But so many times worse in some ways, but Annabeth probably felt worse.

I wished she did do something to hurt me. Anything, just please don't sit there and cry. It made me feel so guilty inside of myself, which I guess I should've, but I would rather take ten knives than watch her just break down like that. I hurt her so much. She definitely hated me now. She probably wanted me dead, and maybe I did deserve to die.

Seconds after, I would have thrown away my link to life and given up, but a strong hand grasped mine and tugged me out of the water. It was freezing once I got out of the water, freezing enough to make me open my eyes and stare groggily at the face in front of me.

Chiron. He wuld be disappointed in my unheroic death, wouldn't he? Instead, his brow furrowed and rooled me over onto my back, where the worst wounds were. I winced and thought it best to go back to 'sleep'.

I heard a couple people crowding around me, healers?

Next thing I knew, I was out like the fire of life that was burning in me.

...

I woke up to a snake's voice crooning in my ear. My eyes shot open to face a painted face. It was Drew, with thousands of layers of makeup on.

I choked out some weird noise that came from the back of my throat. "Water." A cup was immediately shoved in front of my face, which I took.

While I drank, I could feel her cold breath on my neck and the scratch of her pink nails on my cheek. I secretly shivered at her touch.

"Now, Percy. Annabeth just broke your heart, yeah? Well, she doesn't even care about you anymore. All that time you were passed out, she didn't even ask about you."

I slumped back on the ground and felt a cloud of dust sprinkle up on Drew's face. She crinkled her nose, and I yelped,"Sorry! Didn't mean to do that!" After all, I couldn't get on Drew's bad side, Zeus knows what she would do to me.

To my surprise, she gave me a slight smile. "Don't you worry about it." Something was wrong. She never even put on a helmet because it would 'ruin her hair'. I just messed up the make up that she probably spent an hour doing.

I shrugged it off. All this thinking was giving me a headache. Annabeth is the one that does that thinking in this relationsh- ...never mind.

"Ugh, I have to get this makeup gunk off my face." I heard her say. Gunk? I thought Aphrodite kids worshiped makeup... except for Piper, of course.

Girls. Always going to have over-thinking things. I _definitely_ did too much thinking today.

I relaxed and closed my eyes while I listened to Drew slowly dab away her makeup. A couple people surrounded me and carried me somewhere. I opened my eyes when they set me down. We had been walking for... half an hour? I opened my eyes. Everything was washed a sterile white color. Sitting, I immediately winced, but realized that my torso was wrapped tightly in a bandage. How did I not notice before?

Yep, I was in the Apollo cabin. I blinked a few times and asked someone what time it was. He quickly replied that everyone was eating right now.

"Well what about you? You don't have to stay here and take care of me. Go have fun, eat dinner with your siblings." He cracked a smile.

"Percy, it's my job. Don't worry about it okay?"

"Actually, I can take it from here." Both our heads snapped to the direction the voice came from. It was Drew, free of makeup. She was actually quite pretty without all that cover up.

"Alrighty then." He stepped out the door and closed it slowly behind him.

"So, Percy, tell me. How do you feel about me? I could tell she was charmspeaking me, but it was just so easy to let the words roll off my tongue and not even to try to block it out.

"I don't know. Are we friends? I guess that's probably how you feel about me, you being a pretty girl that can get any guy."

I stopped. What the Hades did I just say?

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Mentally, I face-palmed myself a couple hundred times.

Luckily for me, Drew looked amused, but satisfied as well. "Interesting."

I looked away, embarrassed. I could feel that fire burn across my face, I was probably bright red now. I just closed my eyes and hoped that after a while, she would just think I fell asleep.

However, my head was still swimming in thoughts of confusion.

Maybe Drew would wake up tomorrow And forget about this all. Or, even better, I would wake up and realize this was all a nightmare.

I wanted to curl up with Annabeth and hear her tell me it was all going to be alright. Maybe Drew, after all, Annabeth didn't care about my wellbeing anymore. She hated me.

How awful a mess I got myself into.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Please review telling me whether or not you liked it! **

**Thanks,**

**Iridescent Coconut**


	9. Chapter 9

**For those coming back to finish the chapter, just scroll down to where it says 'The rest of the chapter.' for the rest of you, please ignore this and continue on.  
**

**Drew's POV:**

I sat on the edge of the bed, watching Percy's bright red cheeks fade into their normal color. Was he asleep, or was he just faking it? If I were him, I would probably be faking it to get away from the intensely awkward situation.

I wondered why he fell off the cliff. Did he _fall_ off the cliff, or was it... no, he wouldn't commit suicide over that hag with dead strands of rope hanging down the sides of her head.

If he did attempt to commit suicide... well, I... I would hate myself indefinitely.

I would rather he continue to be with that witch bordering on insanity from the hours of nerdy, useless knowledge, than let him be dead.

If he was happier with her, I should have let him be. I should have just minded my business and simply admired him from a distance dreaming of something that was never to be.

However, he didn't die. Suicide might not have been his goal. We would never know until he woke up, which could be in minutes, or in a day. Or I could just wake him up and ask him.

Reaching over, I tapped his shoulder. "Percy!"

Behind me, a mellow and soothing voice crept up on me, "Oh, just let him be, Drew. You and I have lots to talk about." Defiantly, I spun around on my heels to face my _dear_ mother.

"Go away, Aphrodite. Shouldn't you be with your loving children, instead of the one that never spreads beauty? Is never loving?"** (A/N: Indirect quote to 'The Lost Hero') **I spoke sarcastically, remembering my exchange with Piper not long ago.

She hesitated then emitted a series of bell-like giggles. Typical of a love goddess. "Oh, Drew. You are so funny!" I stared at her, hoping that it looked like my eyes were boring into her. At this moment I took notice of her ridiculous attire.

"Uh, Mom? Maybe some clothes?" She wasn't completely naked, but it was weird seeing my mom in a sapphire colored bikini with the tips of her hair wet and dripping to the floor and cutting the silence. In one hand, she held a pair of sunglasses, and in the other, a kind of tropical drink.

She pretended to blush and spoke smoothly, "Oh, I just came from my vacation in Hawaii with Ares." She wound a strand of her blonde hair around her finger and twisted it energetically. _Like I care._ Pretty immature of goddess who is thousands of years older than me. Funny how one day, demigods will look older than their parents. And act older as well.

"Mom! Just change, I don't need to hear about your backstory behind all this." She had to make everything so frivolous. Not everyone cares how she looks. Besides, it's really creepy seeing that your mom looks better in a bikini than the models on magazines.

She held up her hands in surrender and snapped her fingers. She had changed into an prom dress that was layered with pink silky fabric. Into the fabric were tiny diamonds that sparkled with every rustle of the dress. Her hair turned to a caramel color and done up in a extravagant updo.

"You are overdoing it, like always. Why can't you act normal. Well, the dress is exquisite and all, and I love your hairdo, and ... OH MY GOSH! Those Jimmy Choo's aren't supposed to come out until next month!" Yes, I strayed off topic, but hey, it's in my blood, so I couldn't help but gush. This of course, just made think she was doing the right thing...

She struck a modeling pose to show off her shoes. "Well, I decided to pull some strings and get these." They were silver heels that had straps on tops decorated with tiny pink jewels.

"Now, back on topic. You better not be actually in love with that boy. Otherwise, how are you going to overcome your rite of passage?"

I gaped. "But I did that last summer already...with Will! You don't expect me to do this my entire life, do you?" It wasn't fair. I finally thought that maybe, I could be happy and forget about that Aphrodite stuff, messing with people's hearts. In fact, I felt like I was the only one who actually did this Aphrodite tradition anymore.

Aphrodite laughed. "Drew, honey. You are really the only one who is actually willing to do it anymore. Everyone else is listening to Piper and her ways. I'm not saying they are bad, but... well, I believe there should be some broken hearts, and some satisfied and happy ones. I've chosen you, since you are the most skilled, to break some hearts.

Now, you already broke apart Annabeth and Percy. Why don't you kill two birds with one stone and take your second rite of passage as well?"

"I'm not doing a second rite of passage. I love Percy." She began shaking her head no. "What do you mean, no! You can't tell my emotions!" _She can't. There's no way she could. Please let her not be able to..._

"Actually, Drew, I can. _You are not in love with Percy." _

I always thought that charmspeak was ineffective on me. Guess not.

I don't want a second rite of passage. I want to be a normal demigod whose mother doesn't tell them to go and people's hearts. I guess that after thousands of years of doing this, she's topped thinking about actual feelings and seems bent on doing this stuff for her own entertainment.

It's awful. Truly awful and there was nothing that I could do about it. After all, she's is and all powerful goddess.

"Fine! If you need me, I'll be 'killing two lovebirds with one Drew!' " I spat and marched out.

So, yes. Percy was alone in the cabin after my _precious_ mother disappeared.

You would think that, since I was the only one actually performing Aphrodite duties anymore, she would be nicer to me, and harsher to the other kids.

I overheard myself speaking about Silena. _"She fell in love, and stayed in love. If you ask me, that's why she didn't get a happy ending."_

**(A/N: I know it's not exact from the book, but I couldn't find this part.)**

If she was actually able to fall in love with Aphrodite allowing it, she would be really lucky, so even though she was slain by a drakon, she really did have a happy ending. I guess I had seen that long ago, but was too stubborn to admit it... probably because I was jealous of how she didn't have break hearts the way I did. That she was able to find someone that she loved who loved her back. There. I admitted it.

"So what!?" I screamed at no one.

Continuing on -I had no idea where I was going- I stopped when I somehow had walked in a circle around the camp and had ended up right where I started. I glanced over to my right, where that pink cabin stood. The place I used to call home.

Did they actually have the right to kick me out? I doubted Chiron even knew about this. Anyhow, I was still grateful to them for that because it led to all this... Which was good, except for the whole Aphrodite thing. Oh, wait til Annabeth figures out that it was technically Piper who broke them up. Indirectly of course, but it was still her fault.

What was I going to do? I would break his heart -and mine- if I did what Aphrodite asked of me. Then, Annabeth would be able to comfort him after that devastating tragedy, and get back together with him, where they could live happily ever after. Meanwhile, I would be stuck, toying with guys, never having a family of my own. When I got older... No. I refuse to become a cat lady. There was no way I was obeying Aphrodite.

Yes, disobeying a goddess probably wasn't right thing to do... Especially when that particular goddess was my mother, but who wants to be a cat lady when they grow up?

Exactly. No one. And that all comes down to the choices they make earlier on. And now, my choice is to _not_ be a cat lady and risk death by an angry love goddess.

* * *

**The rest of the chapter...**

Piper peeked her head out the door while I was still muttering to myself about the latest 'happenings'.

"Drew? What are you doing here? We kicked you out, remember?" She glared at me.

"Well, as you can see, I am_ outside_ of your cabin."

"Still. Go away, we don't want you here. There's no point in coming here if you are just going to bother us further." she prodded on. I almost felt like taking my hand and making the puppet notion like she was going on and on and on forever.

"Well, obviously, I was merely minding my own business when you came along and started bothering me. So go away!"

"Uh, I can't go away, since this is my cabin. You leave."

"Well, I was out here first and you came out. You leave first."

"For Gods' sakes, both of you, shut up and leave!"A voice came from in the cabin.

I stared at here with a glare for a bit longer while she returned it. We both turned around and left. I heard her huff and stomp into the cabin.

_It's probably bad for both of us to keep this up whenever we see each other._

When I got back to the cabin Percy was being treated in, I immediately felt guilty to see him drowsy and peering about him to see if anyone was there. I probably shouldn't have left an injured demigod stay in a cabin could have been attacked b something or someone in his vulnerable state and died. That would be worse than suicide. because it wouldn't be a voluntary choice of his. He would die in pain. I shuddered at the thought.

He noticed my movement by the window and turned to stare at me curiously. He wasn't happy to see me, but he wasn't upset about it either.

I walked in and felt his eyes on me. Suddenly I found my boots quite interesting as I flushed a shade of red, remembering our last exchange. since I wasn't able to bring myself to say something, I simply walked out again. Yes, that's right. I waked in, stayed for five seconds, and walked out again. So?

Did I mention that I left him there alone again?

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter, but I got bored of it and I want to move on in it. **


End file.
